The Rebel and The Bookworm
by KamuNappy
Summary: 23 years after The Battle of Hogwarts the wizard world is advancing. With blood supremacy looked down upon the integration of the muggles and wizards seems nearly plausible. Life at Hogwarts in 2021 told in a He Said, She Said format. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Scorpius' Train Ride

Scorpius Malfoy was quite unlike his father.

At least, that was what he tried to convinced himself as he entered the Hogwart's Express in his forth year. After a summer of having Mr. Malfoy scold him about how disappointed he was in his school work, Scorpius had convinced himself that he would never be the tight-arsed prat that was his father. As he walked past the compartments in the train he blatantly ignored all cries from his friends, friends that his father expected him to have, people his mother wanted him to associate himself with and went to the farthest point from them. He entered the empty compartment, stowed his case and sat in a huff.

Today was not a good day.

And Scorpius was certain that this year would be a bloody catastrophe. For his father, at least. He would reek havoc across Hogwarts and cause his family to shame. His father was disappointed? _Ha!_ Wait 'till he got a load of this year.

Though he really had no idea what he was going to do. Punch a Potter? (No, that would make his dad happy, he supposed) Punch a Weasley? (Same, really. Hell, the bloke would be _proud._) Fail all his tests? (As tempting as that was Malfoy pool wasn't what it used to be and jobs were a tad important) How about plead to Yggdrasil about his sudden revelation that he belonged in Gryffindor all along? (Like _that_ was going to work. The Headmistress would ask questions, and a shallow answer like "I need to piss off my dad" really wouldn't go by her) He was stumped, actually. No plan he could think of seemed to work, and right along the time he started to give up the doors to his compartment slid open.

Rose Weasley peered at Malfoy with a look of both enmity and curiosity.

Scorpius swore someone started to belt Hallelujah.

Rose's look of wonder quickly switched to a scowl. Her blue eyes bulged like they normally did when she and Scorpius had eye-contact and just as she shifted her eyes to the outside, Scorpius let out a solid

"Hullo." Which baffled Rose a bit, judging from her round eyes widening a bit further. He tried his best to sound pleasant, which, as he heard, passed as extremely odd. The sheepish smile that stretched from his lips didn't help the queerness, either.

"Uhm, good day." She shook her head slightly and instead spoke, "I mean, what is it?"

"You can sit in here if you want. I'm alone." She peered at him slightly and bit her lip. Rose was never openly rude to him, but she always showed a reluctance to speak to or even be near him. It was always James who sent open letters of resentment to him. She looked back outside, where the chatter got louder and here came the relatives.

"What you doing by that door, Rose? You can't stand there all day! I want to na-" James Potter stuck his face through the door and gave an expression that resembled disgust and spite. "What're _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

"Sitting, Potter. Like the rest of us." Scorpius paused for a second and did something like that odd thing he did earlier. "You mates could join me, if you like."

This seemed to make James face curdle further.

"I don't know what you're up to, Malfoy, but you aren't going to get away with it." James looked to Rose and took her hand, huffing like a child. "C'mon, Rose. Let's join Alice and Al."

Scorpius watched as they marched off and sighed. If he were to be alone this ride, so be it. But he was utmost certain that the best way to tell his parents to sod off was to befriend people they really hated.

The train let out a toot and started to move down the line. As the door slid open again, Scorpius half hoped some sort of Gryffindor had come, but instead vibrant turquoise hair stared him in the face. Andronicus Fortune was not amused.

"What do you want, Andro?" Scorpius looked at his friend who seemed mildly angry, staring at him picking something from under his nails.

"Why'd you ignore Goyle on the train, Scorp? 'e would've yelled if 'e 'adn't seen Claire snogging some 'ufflepuff." Andronicus threw his luggage up to store it, but did it in such a violent manner that it fell down and hit him on the nose. "_Mort!_" He muttered, placing the chest back up with a more delicate hand. "Any 'ow, 'e saw me pass by and nearly stunned me. Was going on 'bout 'ow 'e was pissed and 'ow 'e wanted to know where you were."

"Goyle can go fall in a bottomless pit for all I care. I'm done sucking up to his scrawny arse."

Andronicus took a second to think about that and grinned. "No more listening to 'im going on 'bout 'ow stupid muggles are?"

"Yeah. Only talked to him cause his dad and mine work together anyway." Scorpius took off his coat and threw it next to him. The room felt better with Andronicus in it, more comfy. "You seen Jamie today?"

His blue haired friend (though last time they'd met it had been blonde) frowned in thought and said, "Yeah, 'e was with the Weasleys and the like. Asked 'im where you were and Rose said. 'e didn't look like leaving."

"Really?" Scorpius sighed. "He's just gonna get it worse if he keeps going off like that." Though he was one to talk, what with his grand plan and everything.

"Let 'im be. Goyle and the like are the only ones 'o act like 'ouses should be separate."

Scorpius contemplated arguing but shook it off. Jaime only got treated bad by their house anyway, and Rose Weasley had always been nice to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose's Train Ride

Rose Weasley was rather tired.

She very much loved Hogwarts but she just wanted to get away from her family for once in her life. At the moment James was speaking to Alice Longbottom and Hugo and Lily were having a laugh. It was probably the best moment to get away, so Rose scurried off as quickly as she could to the furthest compartment and opened the door.

Scorpius Malfoy sat all alone, arms crossed and brooding. It didn't take him long to react to her entrance, and when he finally looked up at her his eyes widened and he seemed to have realized something. Not good.

Rose never particularly _hated_ Malfoy, nor had she disliked him but she'd never been friendly to him. This was mainly because James sneered at the blonde boy, and their parents never saw eye to eye. (Their fathers loathed each other, really. And that warning her dad gave her four years ago never helped either) She looked out to the hallways hoping that no one had followed her.

"Hullo." The voice chirped, deeper than it had been the prior year but still in that odd faze her cousin went through a while back. It was rather startling. Rose was expecting him to say something clever, like the room was taken or another. (She noticed he never was rude, just a smart-arse. It was irksome.) He had a smile too, which was weird. It wasn't a smirk or anything, but it didn't feel too genuine.

Surprised she simply said, "Uhm, good day." like she usually did when someone greeted her. She thought, that was wrong. Malfoy certainly wasn't _someone_. "I mean, what is it?" She corrected herself, then realized that that was a rather rude retort to a polite greeting.

"You can sit here if you want. I'm alone." This was even odder. And in her mind Rose debated whether it was more odd for him to invite her or for him to be friendless. She actually felt like going inside, now. It would be more interesting than sitting with people she was with everyday that summer. So she looked out to see if anyone had followed her and right as she did that James Potter charged loudly towards her.

"What're you doing by that door, Rose?" Oh, goodness, he was such a nose. Rose was very certain that she could stand by any door she pleased, thank you very much! "You can't stand there all day! I want to na-" At this time he finally noticed Scorpius was sitting inside and immediately he frowned. Gave that ugly look he had when he saw someone he hated. "What're _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

Scorpius seemed unperturbed by his spite and said "I'm sitting, Potter." One of those witty remarks, she noted. "You mates could join me, if you like." Asking her was one thing but asking James was another. Her cousin reacted as though he had been spat on.

"I don't know what you're up to, Malfoy, but you aren't going to get away with it." He than seized her hand like she was four again. "C'mon, Rose. Let's join Alice and Al." And he pulled her like she was three.

"Would you stop it?" After a few seconds of it Rose snagged back her hand and rubbed it tenderly. "You act as though he started beating me."

"He might as well have! Did you see that smile? He's obviously devising some plan."

"James, you _always_ think Scorpius is plotting something." She was walking ahead of him now, a little tempered. "But never has he done anything wrong. Go pick on Goyle if you're looking for an arse."

"I _do_ Rose. In fact, I set up Claire with Gordon Smith."

Rose rolled her eyes and trotted along until she saw that bit of orange that was one of her relative's hair and slid in the compartment it came from.

Hugo and Lily were chatting idly, she hadn't seen Albus and guessed he was off with some of his friends. Alice looked cute as always with her blonde hair short and sweet, and she was talking to a wonderful face who saw her and smiled very faintly, like he always did.

"Jamie!" She sung, running over to meet him in a hug. He'd grown a bit taller, nearly her height now and still smelled like parchment and rice. Rose loved that smell. "How have you been? I haven't gotten anything back from you!"

"I'm sorry, couldn't owl from my Ojiichan's." His voice was always a murmur, soft and deep. "You really should check your email. Doesn't your mum have a computer?"

"Yes. Sorry, it's still a bit weird. I don't quite understand it."

"Oi, oi. You two lovebirds, sit will you? I need my beauty sleep." James was responded with a fierce foot stomping as Rose's face flushed. Jamie's, as always, remained impassive. They squeezed next to Alice and began to discuss some politics.

The door slid open with such force that it clapped abundantly. "Jame! There you are. Seen Scorp anywhere?" Rose frowned at Andronicus, who seemed exasperated, scrunching his face like some odd pug. Jaime just sat there.

"I haven't." He did that thing again, where his upper lip curled back, probably a look of curiosity. Rose found it endearing.

"Damn." While Andro obviously could care less. Rose contemplated helping him. She avoided Andro for different reasons than she did Scorpius. Plainly because he was annoying. Almost as annoying as James, really. He always joked around and did rather badly on his tests. Plus, his hair was queer. She couldn't understand why Jamie liked him so much.

"He's near the end of the line." She finally said, looking him straight at his hazel eyes. "Moping about, too. You better see to him."

Andronicus saluted Rose with a goofy grin and went on his way just as the train began to move.

"So anyway, I think think that muggle integration is a fabulous idea, y'know? It seems rather odd that we keep them out of it like it's the worst thing in the world. Gran and Gramp don't have a problem with it at all!" Rose smiled at Jaime who didn't seem to agree.

"You don't get it. Those two have been exposed for _years_. My mum freaked at first, and she still looks at me weird sometimes. We've vowed to never tell anyone back home, they wouldn't get it."

Rose groaned, for all his smarts Jaime was much too pessimistic. They sat and debated their views for a while and the entire time Rose completely forgot about Scorpius, finding Jamie's dark eyes much more important.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So that would be the first parts of Rebel. (I apologize for the terrible title, by the way.) My focus of this story is to show how much the world has changed in the twenty years since Voldemort's demise. I thank anyone who'd like to give me criticism, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
